Pups save the buddies
When 5puppies come to adventure bay they clam to be the buddies but owen and the buddies get lost the pups are in the lookout bored chase this sucks zuma your right chase owen comes in owen pups why the long faces? evervest cause we are bored owen well ive got space buddies rocky i know that movie its about six dogs that can talk owen yes rocky lets watch it after 1 hour chase you certainly cheered us up owen owen your welcome suddenly they hear some barking owen chase go and see what that was chase ok owen chase goes outside and sees 5 dogs mudbud hi dude chase hi may i ask who you are and what you are doing here? rosebud hi im rosebud and this is mudbud buhdah budderball and bdawg chase glad to meet you all owen walks up owen no it cant be can it are you the buddies? budderball yes and you are owen owen im the helper of the paw patrol bdawg well its nice to meet you owen owen nice to meet you to please come in owen leaded the buddies to the lookout budah nice place i must say owen i know marshall hi owen hi chase who are these guys? owen these are mudbud budah rosebud budderball and bdawg buddies hi owen now i think your hungry budderball yes im starving rosebud budderball your always hungry owen pours the food in some dog bowls and gives them their food when they are done budderball that was yummy thanks owen owen your welcome budderball how about you budah rosebud bdawg mudbud and me take a walk budderball ok owen when the buddies get to owen owen ok lets go to the forest calls to chase chase your in charge till i get back chase ok owen owen gets on his bike and set off after a while rosebud surely we should be there by now owen yes i think we are lost mudbud you got that right dude owen dont worry guys ill call the paw patrol owen pups are you there? evervest what happened owen? owen me and the buddies are lost evervest ok paw patrol to the lookout pups evervest needs us when they get there chase ready for action evervest evervest pups we have a problem on our paws owen and the buddies were in the forest when they got lost so for this mission ill need myself ill try to track them in the snow paw patrol is on a roll evervest set off to the forest and soon enough she saw them evervest you guys ok? buddies and owen yes evervest owen hop in my snowplow the buddies get on my sledge when they get back owen evervest thanks for saving us mudbud yea that was so cool dudette evwrvest it was nothing rosebud sadly we need to leave for fernfield bud we hope to meet up soon the day ended with the pups and owen hugging the buddies as they said their farewells